Casey Jones
Arnold Bernid "Casey" Jones, Jr. is a hockey-masked vigilante who fights crime at night. He has also been nicknamed as "Case", and Arnie. Appearance :Voice Actor: Nolan North (English), Tokuyoshi Kawashima (Japanese) Casey is a blue haired man with blue eyes who has the height 6' 1", weight of 190 lbs.; but while carrying equipment with him his weight would be at 235 lbs. (with equipment). He was born in the date 1979. He speaks in a Brooklyn accent. Gallery Personality This incarnation's personality is on par with Raphael's. Casey's backstory is fleshed out over the course of the series. Relationships Friends/Allies *Liz Allen *Gwen Stacy *Rand Robertson *Sally Avril *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *April O'Neil *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Spider-Man **Nova **Iron Fist **Power Man *Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Hulk *Doctor Strange *Wolverine *Leonard Samson *Versallia *Justice Force **Silver Sentury **Nobody **Amanda **Metal Head **Chrysalis **Tsunami **Raptarr **Nano **Green Mantle **Boomerang **Stainless Steel Steve **Joey Lastic **Zippy Lad *Utroms **Mortu *Fugitoid *Traximus *Ultimate Daimyo *Miyamoto Usagi *Gennosuke *Renet Tilly *Ancient One *Ninja Trobunal **Kon **Juto **Chikara **Hisomi *Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **Faraji Ngala **Adam McKay **Joi Reynard **Tora Yoshida Family *Arnold Bernid Jones, Sr. (father) *unnamed mother *April O'Neil (later love interest and future wife) *Cody Jones (great-grandson) Neutral *Flash Thompson *Abigail Finn **Parker *Slashuur *Karai *Ultimate Ninja *Ultimate Drako *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop *Dr. Dome Rivals Enemies *Frightful Four **Trapster **Wizard **Klaw **Thundra *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Toad *Green Goblin *Venom *Taskmaster *Juggernaut *Mesmero *Nightmare *Beetle *Doctor Strange *Wrecking Crew **Wrecker **Thunderball **Bulldozer **Piledriver *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus **Sandman **Electro **Rhino **Kraven the Hunter *Sabretooth *Foot Clan **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot Tech Ninja **Foot Mystics *Purple Dragons **Hun **Dragon Face **Two Ton **Touch and Go *Harry Parker *Y'Lyntians **Entity *Mafia gang **Big Boss **Weasel *Federation **Blanque **Lonae *Triceratons *Neo-Foot Clan **Ch'rell *Drako *Turks **Jencko Powers and Abilities History Arnold Bernid "Casey" Jones, Jr. — first name rarely spoken (except by his mother) — it is revealed in episode The Lesson that he first met the Turtles as a kid, though neither the Turtles nor Casey himself are aware of this fact. During a trip to the surface, the young Turtles witness bullies picking on young "Arnie." Disguising themselves as a human child they tried to teach him ninjutsu, however, their unique perspectives and attitudes lead to more trouble than not and they failed. However, in the end their lessons inspired him to stand up to the bullies in order to save a friend, using one of their own hockey sticks to defeat them and proclaiming they were no match for "Arnold Casey Jones!". Casey's modern-day battlecry originated from Michelangelo, who taught him to shout "Goro Goro Sama!" (literally, "Mr. Thunder"), which Casey ultimately garbled into "Goongala!". While Casey was still a kid, his father Arnold Bernid Jones, Sr. refused to pay protection money to the Purple Dragons. His father's shop was burned down as a result, and a teenage Hun threatened Casey to tell his father to pay up next time. (Fallen Angel) Despite being threatened not to, Jones, Sr. subsequently went to the police, but with no success; it is implied that the Purple Dragons later killed him for trying to turn them in.(Dragons Rising) features a flashback of Casey's father telling him the importance of doing "the right thing." In the present, Casey relates this to Hun, who replies that he "was dead wrong!" As a result, Casey developed a deep hatred for crime, the Purple Dragons in particular, and vowed to get revenge. Synopsis Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Allies